Безымянный фильм антологии «Звёздных войн»
|writer = |starring = |music = |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release date= |runtime = |budget = |imdb = |canon = |language = |timeline = |era = |preceded by = |followed by = }} Пока ещё безымянный фильм антологии «Звёздных войн», который должен выйти на экраны в 2020 году. Как и вышедший фильм 2016 года «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» и вышедший в 2018 году фильм «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории», эта картина является самостоятельным фильмом саги. Изначально режиссёром этого фильма должен был стать Джош Транк, а сценаристом выступить Саймон Кинберг. По слухам, центральным персонажем фильма должен был стать охотник за головами Боба Фетт, а сама картина выйти в 2018 году. Однако затем Транк покинул проект. Этому предшествовали проблемы на съёмках фильма «Фантастическая четвёрка», который ждал коммерческий провал, из-за чего Lucasfilm не желали продолжать сотрудничество с режиссёром. Позже Disney объявили, что выход третьего самостоятельного фильма запланирован на 2020 год, однако, будет ли история сконцентрирована на Бобе Фетте, и участвует ли в проекте Кинберг, — останется неизвестным. Создание В 2012 году The Walt Disney Company приобрела Lucasfilm и начала планирование будущего франшизы «Звёздные войны». Компании немедленно анонсировали выпуск трилогии сиквелов, а также объявили, что вскоре появятся новости о нескольких самостоятельных картинах, не связанных с ядром саги — семьёй Скайуокеров. Позже это было подтверждено председателем и генеральным директором The Walt Disney Company, Бобом Айгером, рассказавшим об этом 6 февраля 2013 года. Далее Айгер заявил, что в разработке находится по меньшей мере два самостоятельных фильма: один, написанный Лоуренсом Кэзданом и другой, авторства Саймона Кинберга. Первым самостоятельным фильмом вышедшим на экраны стала картина 2016 года «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории», в то время как Кэздан написал сценарий к фильму «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории», который вышел на экраны в 2018 году. thumb|200px|left|Согласно слухам, центральным персонажем фильма должен был стать Боба Фетт. 14 июня 2014 года было объявлено о том, что фильм Кинберга будет снимать режиссёр Джош Транк. Согласно слухам, центральным персонажем фильма должен был стать охотник за головами Боба Фетт.Breznican, Anthony. "Fantastic Flameout." ''Entertainment Weekly'' 21 Aug. 2015: 16-17. Print. "In the months that followed, Trank continued pushing for his edit and participated in a PR campaign to minimize rumors of discord on set. Few bought it, including Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy, who had hired him in June 2014 to direct a Star Wars stand-alone film about Boba Fett for 2018." По информации от Entertainment Weekly сюжет фильма Транка не был зациклен только на Фетте, а рассказывал о группе охотников за головами, показанных в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», в которую помимо Фетта входили: 4-LOM, Босск, Денгар, IG-88 и Зукусс. Самого Транка на посту режиссёра и тизер фильма планировалось представить на Celebration Anaheim 19 апреля 2015, однако появление режиссёра на конференции было отменено, а организаторы панели сконцентрировались на картине Гарета Эдвардса — «Изгой-один». Вскоре после этого, 1 мая 2015 года, было объявлено, что Транк покинул проект. Со слов Транка, он покинул проект, так как хотел сконцентрироваться на небольших фильмах. Однако, по сообщениям из средств массовой информации, решение по отстранению Транка было принято Lucasfilm, в связи с проблемами во время производства его предыдущего, раскритикованного фильма «Фантастическая четвёрка». Транк же утверждал, что снимал «Фантастическую четвёрку» согласно своему видению фильма, а неудовлетворительный результат получился из-за вмешательства студии в его работу. Несмотря на то, что Транк пытался свисти к минимуму сообщения о разногласиях между ним и студией, президент Lucasfilm, Кэтлин Кеннеди, по сообщениям, не верила в этот проект и режиссёра было решено отпустить от этого фильма по «Звёздным войнам». На изначальную дату релиза в 2018 году было решено передвинуть фильм Кэздана о Хане Соло, который снял Рон Ховард. Позже Disney подтвердили, что третий самостоятельный фильм выйдет в 2020 году, однако ни то, будет ли это по прежнему история Бобы Фетта, ни принимает ли Кинберг участие в проекте, подтверждено не было. Тем временем Кинбер продолжал работать с Lucasfilm как исполнительный продюсер телевизионного сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», а также за это время подготовил к выпуску свой дебютный фильм для 20th Century Fox «Люди Икс: Тёмный Феникс», который выйдет 7 июня 2019 года. 17 августа 2017 года появилось сообщение от The Hollywood Reporter о том, что в разработке находится фильм спин-офф про Оби-Вана Кеноби, режиссёром которого может стать Стивен Долдри. Также было упомянуто, что самостоятельные фильмы про Бобу Фетта и Йоду также находятся на стадии обсуждения. 24 мая 2018 года The Hollywood Reporter вновь сообщил о посвящённом Кеноби фильме, а также заявил, что режиссёр Джеймс Мэнголд, снявший такие фильмы как «Росомаха: Бессмертный» и «Логан», станет сценаристом и режиссёром фильма о Бобе Фетте. Однако 26 октября 2018 стало известно о том, что производство этого фильма было свёрнуто, так как усилия Lucasfilm сконцентрированы на готовящемся к выходу сериале «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец» от Джона Фавро. 7 мая 2019 года Дисней выпустил свое расписание выпуска фильмов на 2020-2027 годы, которое показало, что фильмы запланированы на 2022, 2024 и 2026 года, но не на 2020-й. Упоминания * * * * * * Ссылки на внешние источники *Disney To Release ‘Star Wars’ Spinoffs Based On Individual Characters */Film Interview: ‘Star Wars Rebels’ Simon Kinberg Talks Daily Schedule, Internet Rumors and Episode VII on /Film Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Самостоятельные фильмы Категория:Фильмы «Антологии»